Occupying the Nympho
by Mem.-.xoxo
Summary: A story on all the 'exciting' little things Edward makes Bella do to wear her out on Isle Esme so she won't want to do... other things XD Rated T.


**This was supposed to be a series of one-shots just on the activities Edward makes Bella do to wear her out, but I'm just gunna make it more of a normal story. Hope you like it! Look out for more chapters!!! I'm a little bit of a procrastinator though, so please be patient.**

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I awoke to the persistent brightness of the hot, morning sun. It warmed my skin, but I didn't find it unbearable as my ice cold husband kept me from overheating. I was really glad for his choice in honeymoon; I could be as close to him as I wanted without freezing to death- or at least shivering: that was a quick mood ruiner. With that thought in mind, I snuggled closer, moulding my soft body against his hard side and pressing my warm cheek onto the wintry skin of his shoulder. I sighed contently and his arms tightened around my waist, securing me to him in an iron grip. I couldn't have been happier. Well…, maybe I could've been a _little_ happier, but he was adamant that we still couldn't do that now. Not while I was still breakable, precious Bella. I couldn't wait till I was more… durable.

One of his hands toyed with my hair while his other hand caressed my lace-covered back. His thumbs slowly rubbed in circles and despite his cool touch, it left behind a trail of warmth, my heart started to do the jig. It was pathetic how much I needed him, and the way my body always reacted to him. Usually, he felt very proud and smug with his affect on me, except for in this situation. He sighed, feeling my rise in temperature and the, now, frenzied pace of my hyperactive heart. It's not as if I could stop my humiliatingly hopeful pulse or the flood of inappropriate thoughts that made blood rush to my cheeks- giving me away.

It didn't help that, due to a honeymoon-friendly bag of clothes- packed by Alice- all I had been wearing to bed lately- all I could wear- was lacy, silky lingerie. But even then Edward had been able to behave himself and stick to this ridiculous abstinence that had driven me crazy _before the _honeymoon. He still pulled me into his arms and sang me to sleep as if my sheer nighttime wear was nothing to him. My self esteem- which had already been nearly non-existent- dwindled feebly at his superhuman self-control. He may have been a hundred year old vampire but- as he had told me himself- he was still a man, and, normally, men do not turn down their willing, scantily-clad wives. Especially on the honeymoon.

No matter how many times I tried to tell him that I enjoyed- more than enjoyed- our first time, he would only think of himself as a monster; much to my chagrin. I examined my memories of that night carefully, frustrated and confused that he could have thought I must have been uncomfortable or in pain as he had held me. I blushed automatically at the flickers of that night and his hand immediately brushed against my cheek, as if he could cool the heat there, but his touch only excited me more.

"Bella, please," He groaned, pained.

Great. He was rejecting me already. I can't even blush anymore without him assuming the nature of my thoughts and rebuking me instantly. Sometimes I wondered if he could actually read my thoughts. It was completely unfair that he knew the effect he had on me, yet I had no idea of _my_ effect on him.

I felt his rock hard body relax as he realized my thoughts were now disgruntled and no longer lingering on naughty thoughts and fantasizing of what could be. It was like our roles were reversed. Wasn't it usually the woman who didn't want sex all the time and the man couldn't get enough? What an ego-booster for him that he had turned me into a nymphomaniac after one time- I needed him all the time, he was my air. Yet, all he could think about were a couple of bruises- I'd hurt myself worse just by falling over. At least nothing was broken; I'd say it was a success.

My thoughts turned to the day ahead, my mind divided between the fantasy and the reality. I craved the fantasy, but reality was what I was stuck with. Edward had gone hunting the day before so we could 'explore' the island. In other words- hiking. I hated hiking, as he very well knew, but he insisted that it would be fun. Even in my head the word 'fun' had a cynical sarcasm to it. When I had tried to explain that- unless I was expected to hike in Victoria's Secret underwear- I didn't really have the necessary clothing for 'exploring'. Wordlessly he had handed me a pair of white shorts and a blue singlet, smirking at my disappointed expression. Inside I was dying of humiliation, knowing that Alice must have foreseen the necessity of packing hiking clothes and the reasoning behind Edward's desire to hike instead of doing… other things. What a pitiable honeymoon this was shaping up to be.

I tried to be sneaky about it and try to lure him to my way of thinking- pushing aside the confident knowledge that he would turn down _my_ thoughts for the day without any effort. I angled my head up, looking at him through my eyelashes, attempting to be seductive.

"So what do you want to do today?" I murmured, my voice dropping low and endeavoring to have the same velvety quality that Edward's voice possessed that always made my knees weak.

He laughed- _laughed-_ and his hand that was still in my hair mussed it teasingly as he saw through my dismal charade.

"Hiking," He replied, amusement still the dominant emotion on his face and in his eyes. That same said amusement grew as I huffed bitterly and rolled onto my back, pouting.

"It will be fun." He assured me.

"Says you," I said grumpily.

He sighed again, staring at the ceiling, his mood shifting immediately.

"Don't be difficult, Bella."

"Difficult? Who's being difficult? Disappointed, yes. Irritated? Sure. Difficult? Never." I replied as coolly as I could manage, but there was sarcastic mocking evident in my tone.

He rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow while his other hand cupped my chin and moved my face to the side so he could look me in the eyes. I fought against the hypnotic charm his golden eyes had on me for as long as I could.

"Bella, love, this is just as hard for me as it is for you, so please don't make it any harder than it needs to be." His voice was persuasive and calm.

"There's only one thing I want to be harder right now," I smirked slightly as he froze in disbelief to my comment, but I continued, "But you seem incredibly determined to ruin my fun and make me walk through the jungle, so I won't fight you now because I don't want to argue on my honeymoon." I told him, then added in an undertone, "Loose interpretation of the word honeymoon anyway," He scowled at me.

Before I could blink he was off the bed and had my clothes for the day in his hands, "Get dressed then," He said stiffly.

I jumped from the bed and snatched my clothes from his hands, then, before he could leave, I pulled my silk lingerie over my head. I smiled to myself as I heard his explosive exhalation, as though he had been winded, and the sound was a hiss. Under my blue, gossamer teddy I only wore a pair of matching blue underwear; I could almost literally feel his eyes burning holes over my body. Despite my confident, daring action my body flushed red in embarrassment; not used to standing naked- even semi-naked- in front of him. I dressed unhurriedly, aware he wasn't breathing, but not brave enough to look up to see his face. As soon as I was clothed, he was suddenly there, his velvet-wrapped steel arms snaking around me, pulling me, almost roughly, against his body. I didn't have time to look up at him and his lips were abruptly at my ear, his cool breath tickling.

"You will pay for that Mrs. Cullen," He growled at me.

I gasped softly and my fingers fisted in his shirt, "Would my payment happen to be an enjoyable one, Mr. Cullen?" I _really_ did like it when he growled at me, it was incredibly sexy.

He chuckled and I could feel the vibration with my hands on his chest, "Sorry to disappoint, love, but I'm thinking not. Maybe another time when--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. When I'm more 'durable'," I sighed.

Becoming more durable had once filled me with unbearable longing, now I resented the necessity. We had already proved that just because I was human didn't mean we couldn't do stuff… together… with no clothes. Don't get me wrong, becoming a vampire was still number one on my list of 'Things To Do' but I wanted to be human just a little bit longer, while I wasn't obsessed with drinking blood and could appreciate my husband without my bloodthirsty distractions.

His lips moved from my ear to my jaw, planting soft, butterfly kisses over my skin as he went and my breathing hitched. Damn his sexy, irresistible kisses. Why'd he have to be so good at everything? My hands relaxed and released his shirt and rubbed his chest absently as I focused on breathing and not hyperventilating. One of his hands rested in my hip and pulled me more firmly against him and I moaned ever so softly, parting my lips. His mouth covered mine in a second and my arms wound in his hair, locking around his neck, trying, futilely, to keep him hostage in my arms. Wanting to get as much as I could out of this however brief intimate connection, I let my tongue trace his marble lips, moaning at his taste.

He strained me even closer for a moment before he suddenly let me go. It took me a minute to catch my breath before I looked up at him. His eyes were agonized, but I could see the lust and desire behind the agony. In that moment I made myself a vow that I would humor him his need to keep me preoccupied because I knew, eventually, I would be able to be with him again- here, on the island. He would crack soon and I would reap the benefits. So I could go on this hike, make a show of cooperating, let him lower his guard ever so slowly and make my move when he least expects it.

-

-

-

**So did you like it?? Let me know! I don't care if you hated it or think its awesome just let me know. Feedback is the easiest way for me to improve on the things you don't like or to keep writing on the things you do like :-D**

**Review.**

**It's all I ask. **

**Mem xoxo**


End file.
